much needed
by luverofcats
Summary: this takes place when Ben was really little find out to see what happens


A story that will blow your mind by: Jennifer Wheat

I was lying in bed early one morning. There was a cold spot on the bed next to me. I was dizzy and still tired. I couldn't go back to sleep. I'm five months pregnant with my second child. I have a son named Benjamin. He's the prince of Auradon and the heir to the throne.

"Mommy", Ben said as he ran in and jumped on the bed. "Hi Ben, Adam", I said. I knew that if my son came into the room my husband wasn't too far behind him. Adam came into the room and sat on the bed next to me. Ben sat on the bed between Adam and me. I got up and went to the bathroom. I couldn't hold down the morning sickness anymore this morning. I wasn't even hungry right now but I knew that I had to eat sooner or later. I was soon done spewing my guts out and I went out to where my son and my husband were sitting on the bed. Adam was tickling Ben and he wiggled, squirmed, and laughed. I love when the boys laugh together because it always made me smile at them. They were cute together.

We went to the Enchanted Lake today for lunch. Mrs. Potts came with us. The boys ran off into the forest a little bit. I laughed when they fell on the ground. My boys; it seems like they don't even care that they aren't king and prince of Auradon. I love them so much.

"I invited your father to come and have lunch with us Belle", Mrs. Potts said. I couldn't believe it; she invited my father to come and have lunch with us. "Thank you Mrs. Potts; I haven't seen my father in years. I want him to meet Ben and tell him that I'm pregnant for second time", I said as I hugged her. Lumiere brought my dad down to the Enchanted Lake. I was happy to see him. He looked happy to see me. I hugged him but not too tight. "Belle, it's been far too long, I missed you so much", he said. "Papa, this is Ben, your grandson and the heir to the throne", I said. Ben dug his head into Adam's shirt. He is really shy on meeting new people. "Ben is really shy on meeting new people", Adam said. "But don't worry it's just a phase", I said. We all sat down and ate lunch.

At the end of lunch I was going to tell my dad that I was pregnant. "Papa, I have something to tell you", I said. "What is it Belle", he said. "I'm pregnant again", he said. "Again", he said almost stunned. "Yeah, but Ben will still be the heir to the throne", I said.

Four months later, I was in bed. I was trying to get some rest because I'm nine months pregnant. I found out that I'm pregnant with twins. I told Adam that I was pregnant with twins. He freaked out when I told him. I'm scared that something bad could happen to either one of the twins.

I soon went into labor. I was ultra mega scared for the twins' health and my health. Adam didn't seem all that worried for the health of the babies and me. He told me that I'll be fine and the babies will be fine because I'm healthy and strong. Adam wants the twins to be healthy. I can't wait to give birth. I knew that I would give birth soon but I wanted to give birth now.

I soon had to give birth to the twins. Fairy Godmother helped me give birth. "Push Belle", she encouraged me. I pushed as hard as I could until the first twin was out. I was relieved that one was out. She hurriedly cut the umbilical cord and cleaned off the baby. "Push again Belle", she said. I pushed as hard as I could and pushed the other baby out. By the end of the birth I was sweaty and tired. I was crying when I was done. I was in awe when I got to hold the twins. Adam came into the room and saw me holding the twins. I was weak because I was tired. He came over to me and took the twins out of my arms. The twins were both girls. We named them Maddison and Bailey. Adam told me to get some sleep for the night. He said that he would keep an eye on the twins. I fell asleep and it was a restful sleep. It was the most peaceful sleep that I had in months. I think that it was the most sleep that it was the most sleep that I had in months. It actually felt great. I was exhausted for months. It was not easy being queen of Auradon and being pregnant with twins. I don't know what I would do if I had not found Adam. I wanted to have kids one day and now that day is here. Now, that day has come where I did have kids. I hope that I can teach my kids that life is an adventure and that it can take them to exiting new places.

The next morning, I woke up and Adam was asleep in a chair beside the bed. He was holding my hand. It looked like Fairy Godmother had left hours ago. She has a daughter of her own that she has to tend to. She has to pay a babysitter look after her daughter, Jane. Jane looks like Fairy Godmother a little bit. I've met Jane before but she hid behind her mother. I know that Jane has magic. Fairy Godmother feared that Jane would get magic. Fairy Godmother is afraid that Jane will want to use magic one day in the future and that she will have to train her. Well, Fairy Godmother would have to train Jane on how to control her magic one day. Fairy Godmother will have to know that she is not alone when she trains Jane how to control her own magic. I want to thank Fairy Godmother for helping me give birth to the twins.

I slapped Adam on his arms waking him up with a jerk. He woke up and grabbed his glasses and put them on. He just stared at me and then kissed me on the head. "I love you", I said. "I love you to", he said. "You and me", I said. "You and me forever", he said with a pause in between me and forever. I know that meant he loved me. He truly does love me. Well I hope that he knows that I love him. We would put our lives on the line for each other. I put my life on the line when I had three kids. I would do that any day of my life. My life is definitely on the line because I had three kids. I am going to at his castle for the rest of my life. Adam still calls me his prisoner because he took me as his prisoner instead of my father when he was a big nasty beast. I was lucky that the big nasty beast was actually a prince. Once we were married, we didn't go on a honeymoon; we untied all of the small kingdoms together and got ourselves elected king and queen of the United States of Auradon.

Ben and I have something in common. We both love to read. Ben could read since he was two years old. Ben is smarter than he should be for a kid his age. He's only six years old and he's as smart as a high school freshman. I wasn't that smart when I was his age. I guess that I blame myself for teaching him to read so much. My dad didn't teach me how to read until I was five years old. Ben hardly ever stops reading because he loves it so much.

Six months later, I was in the private library with Ben. He was reading a book out loud to me. We were cuddled up in my favorite chair in the whole library. We were reading a book he picked out. It was his favorite in the whole library he loved to read it over and over again. We would read the book time and time again. I love that books he loves as well. I love the ending of the book. He's starting to read little harder books. He understands those books as well.

I went to a meeting with his teacher one day and she said that he is an outstanding student to have in her class. He gets straight A's in school and I'm so proud of my son. He loves to go to school. He gets a little homework here and there because the teacher wants to see if the students can do the work without her help. Ben can do his math and reading homework without any help. If he does need any help there is always someone that he can ask for help. Adam and I aren't that far away from him. If we are that far away from him he goes to one of the castle servants for help.

Now, Ben is sick. I notice that he was sick when curled up really close to me when we were in the private library reading. "Are you okay Ben", I asked. "No mommy", he said. "Can you tell mommy what's wrong", I said, "I don't feel good", he said. "Okay Ben, I'm going to take care of you until you feel better", I said as I carried him out of the library and up to his room. He clinged onto me because he knows that I'll take care of him when he gets sick; I know that he gets clingy when he gets sick for a few days; he gets really clingy when he gets sick. He really doesn't want to leave me when he gets sick.

I got Ben changed into his pjs. I gave him a little fever reducer. I held him until he fell asleep. I didn't leave him for a few minutes in case he woke up. Adam came into the room and put his hand on my shoulder. I reached up and grabbed it. "He's asleep and the twins are asleep now lets go get some sleep", he said. "Okay but Ben isn't feeling well and you know how clingy he gets to me when he isn't feeling well", I said. "Yeah I know but for now lets go get some sleep", he said. "Alright", I said and we went off to bed.

I woke up to a wail of one of the twins. Whichever one it was she sounded hungry. I can not tell the twins apart when they cry. When I got to them I saw that it was Maddison who was crying. The twins' cries are the same. They each have their own cribs and the cribs have the twins' names on them. I picked Maddison up and took her to the kitchen to feed her. Once she was fed, I took her back to bed and I went back to bed myself. I went to check on Ben before I went to bed. He was still asleep on his bed where he should be. He needed the rest because he isn't feeling well so I just left him alone for the night and I went back to bed for the rest of the night.

My husband clings to me but not like Ben. Adam keeps telling me that Ben is a little boy. For now he is a little boy but what about when he gets older? Will he still be clinging to my side? He will cling to my side until he falls asleep or gets better. I will be carrying him around all day. He makes me tired every time he gets sick. I love him but he doesn't need to cling to my side all the time when he gets sick. He was my son and I had to take care of him; even if it means staying up all night with him. He needs me right now and he also needs to my love.

Three days later, Ben was not getting any better. I went to Fairy Godmother but I couldn't go without Ben. She said that Ben could possibly get the ability to transform from a simple man to a beast. She also said that the fever was the magic spreading through his body and that the magic could be tied to his emotions.

"Is there anything that I could do to help the magic spread through his body", I asked. "Not that I know of", she said pulling a spell book out of a drawer of her desk. It was more of a potions book. She was a spells and potions master. She said that she had to look for a potion to help Ben. She led me to the door and I said that I had to get Ben home to take a little nap. That would be as soon as I get him away from Chip. Chip grew up to be a nice young man but it seems like he still holds tightly onto his mischievous spirit; that's only when I see him though. He was only a kid when I first met him. I don't think that I would know him if he didn't have a mischievous spirit.

I soon got Ben home and ready for a nap. He needed a nap and he needed one now because he started to whine that he was tired. It was as soon we got back to the castle that he to whine. He started to cry a little bit as well. I held him until he fell asleep. He kept mumbling things to me before he fell asleep.

"Mommy, my throat hurts", he said. "If you don't talk it won't hurt", I said. "Mommy, my head hurts", he said. "Sh, and go to sleep", I said. "I can't mommy", he said. "Why not", I said. "Everything hurts", he said. "Well if you go to sleep nothing will hurt", I said. By that time he was asleep. I gently laid him down on the bed in the room that I share with Adam and I lay down with him and I fell asleep as well.

When I woke up someone was stroking their hand through my hand. I couldn't tell who it was until I opened my eyes. It was Adam who was stroking through my hair. "Hurry up its time for dinner", he said. "Thanks for waking me up, I've got to talk to you later about something", I said. "About what", he said. "It's about Ben", I said. "Alright", he said. "We've got to wake Ben up for dinner", I said. We woke Ben up for dinner He was hungry; he almost had a beastly appetite. Well he really hasn't eaten anything in three days.

"Woah Ben slow down", Adam said. "That's something that I want to talk to you about", I said. "Alright just tell me", he said. I gently squeezed his hand "Excuse us Ben", I said and we got up and walked behind the wall to talk. "What is so important that we can't talk in front of our son", he said. "Well it's about our son. He's going to have the ability to turn into a beast like you", I said. "Oh how did you find that out", he said. "Fairy Godmother told me", I said. "She said that she will look for a potion to help bring down the fever and make the magic go through his body. If she can't find the potion Ben's going to have to ride out the fever and that the magic will tie into his emotions as well", she said. "Okay he's going to have the ability to be able to transform into a beast like me, that's my boy", he said. I slapped him hard on the hand. "Hey what was that for", he said. "I heard what you said", I said. We went back to the table to eat with Ben. He was almost done eating his dinner when we came back to the table. We ate silently and when we were done I put Ben down to bed. He looked out of himself.

The next evening, Adam, Ben, and I were sitting near the fireplace after dinner. The twins were there and they were in car seats. Ben and I were cuddling and I was reading a book to him hoping that he would fall to sleep soon. That was when Fairy Godmother came. "Belle, I found the potion that will help Ben", I said. "Alright so your going to make it for him", I said. "Yes", she said. "Alright thank you", I said. I led her out and I sat down with Ben and started to read to him again. He was soon asleep and I put him to bed. I knew that I could go to Fairy Godmother or Mrs. Potts for help or just to talk. They love to talk to me and help me.

The next day, Fairy Godmother came back but this time she had brought the potion with her. She also had Jane with her. Jane just hid behind her mother. Jane is extremely shy when it comes to me and Adam. Jane has magic and her magic is tied to her emotions as well. She has magical fairy powers. Jane can't use her magic without her mother or her father around. Her mother would most likely have to be around because Fairy Godmother can reverse any spell that Jane casts on anything or any one at anytime.

Fairy Godmother and I gave Ben the potion and he fell asleep. Fairy Godmother told me that drowsiness was a side effect of the potion and that it means its working. She also said that he'll be fine tomorrow. He's the prince of Auradon and anyone would do anything for him at anytime and I mean anything; even if it means coming so close to death. He's just a young boy and he has the magic into a big nasty beast. He can't easily get easily but now if he does get angered that could mean trouble. He doesn't know how to control his powers like Adam does. He's usually not easily angered; he usually tries to rationalize things out. I don't know what this means or how this happened. I don't think that Adam knows either.

"Mommy wait, I have something to confess", Jane squealed. She ran over to me. "I did it, I did this to Ben, and I used magic on him. I didn't mean to do it to him. He was spending a lot of time with the new girl Audrey and I got jealous", the little jet black haired girl said. "Its okay Jane Ben's your best friend and I'm sure that you didn't mean to do it to him", Fairy Godmother said. "Yeah, no one's mad at you for being honest for it", I said.

Jane and Fairy Godmother soon left and I went to the royal family library. I would read all day if I could. I've a country to run so I can't read all day. I don't get to read all day. I think when Ben becomes king I can read all day. I used to be a peasant girl and I used to read all the time. I learned to read when I was about two years old like Ben. I didn't think that Jane made Ben get his magic earlier than we expected or at all. She was scared and jealous of the new girl Audrey.

The next Monday came around and we sent Ben back to school with an absent note saying that he was out due to illness. I signed the note and he was off to school. We made sure that he had everything that he needed for school. He was a good kid and I know that he would tell the teacher that he needed all the work from the past month that he missed. He needed to get that done when he got home and I know that he would do the work right when he got home. He was sweet and nice and he is helpful and friend to all.

I heard the twins cry and I went in with two warm bottles and fed them. Adam came in and helped me feed the twins. The twins were soon asleep and Adam and I put them down in there cribs and we quietly left the room. We had a few hours of sleep for once in a month. We were up all night with Ben and the twins. Adam and I went back and fourth between them all day and all night. I was exhausted from doing all that I did in the past month. Anyone would be exhausted on very little sleep in a month. I fell right to sleep in Adam's arms. I wanted that sleep for the past month.

Adam and I had nothing to do today so we pretty much slept all day. I didn't know what I was going to do when I was awake. I could possibly read if I'm awake enough to read. Adam and I have three kids and one of those kids has magic to transform from a man to a beast. I wonder when that will stop. I wonder if it will ever stop. I think that it's to protect him from danger in the future. It's not just a spell it's in his DNA. He gets it from his father. He gets his looks from me though. He gets a little something from the both of us. He gets looks and magic. He's pretty happy with what he has but he's not selfish and unkind. He also gets his heart from me and he also gets his ability to read and his brains from me as well; that's all from me. He also isn't self centered like most people probably would be. He cares about other people. He helped Jane on her first day of school and they have been friends ever since that day. Ben does know to keep his powers a secret as much as he can. It's no secret that he is a prince and that he is the heir to the throne. It's a secret that he can turn into a beast with claws and fangs. I love my son even if he is working on his roar. His voice is kind of squeaky right now and as his voice gets deeper his roar will get louder and louder. He will probably use his roar for good and not evil. I know that he will use his roar for good and not evil. Even it intimidates him to use it for evil or something or if people say that he is evil with a gift like his. His powers cannot say on whether he is good or evil. He decides on whether he is good or evil. I know that he'll be good.

When Ben came home from school he showed us all the work he missed from the past month. He sat down and got started on it like the good kid he is. He finished it all by the time that he had to go to bed. His homework was easy enough for him to do. He put his homework right into his and pulled out a book. We read a little bit every night before he goes to bed.

He struggles a little bit with his homework but I help him break his homework down. I tell him to do the easy stuff first and then go on to the longer and harder stuff. Adam, Ben and I don't have an easy life. A royal family never has an easy life. I'm still learning how or be queen. I lived as a peasant girl all my life and I'm not so used to all of the attention from the servants' everyday life. I still have to get used to all of the attention from the attention. I try to help him everyday but he says that he doesn't need my help so I let him ask for help if he needs help. He knows who to go to for help. Help is never far away when he needs it. He doesn't always need help but he knows when to ask for help though. Sometimes he asks the teacher if he needs help because we can't always help him if he needs it. I can help him with his reading homework when he needs it. He always asks me to sit down with him and help him with his reading homework when he gets to it. He always reads out loud to me and he fills out the papers that he needs to for that story.

About two days later, I wasn't feeling too well. I had a small cold. I had a fever, chills, a stuffy nose, and a soar throat. I think that I also had the stomach flu because my stomach was twisted in knots. I felt so sick. I could barely eat anything and I could barely walk. I had to spew in a bucket. I was lucky enough to stay awake long enough to read a chapter of the Harry Potter book that I'm reading. It has seventeen chapters in it so I read at least one chapter a day. Ben wanted to sleep with Adam and me but we told him no because we didn't want him to didn't want him to get sick and to miss anymore school than he already has. We don't want him to get what I've got either. We just got him through a pretty bad fever. He just started going back to school. It took a month to get him through his fever and to get his magic spread through his body.

Adam and the servants were taking care of me. They brought me anything that I needed to feel better like medicine, soup, and orange juice. The medicine that they gave me put me right to sleep. I really didn't care because I needed the sleep to help me get better and I felt like I wouldn't fall right to sleep on my own.

A doctor came by and told me that I have the flu. He told me that I got due to stress of being queen of Auradon and having three kids. I have to stay in bed until I get bed. He prescribed medicine for me to take until I get better. It's not like I won't get better; I just need get time to rest and recover to get better.

I sent Cogsworth to go and get the medicine that I need. "She is so demanding", I heard him mumble as he left the room. Mrs. Potts giggled at him as she brought me hot tea with honey. She knows exactly how to make me feel better. I couldn't be around my kids because Adam didn't want them to get sick and I didn't want them to get sick. Ben didn't need to get sick again.

It took me about a week to get all of my strength and energy back. I could be around my kids again. I couldn't wait to be around my kids again. I wanted to be around my kids again. My kids and being queen are my life.

I woke up early one morning to my son and my husband. It seemed like they were laughing I got up and went to see what was going on. I put on my golden robe and I went to see what all the laughter was all about. I went to the family room with the fireplace. Ben and Adam were spending time together. They got up early so they could have some time to spend together before I got up. They were just spending time together as father and son. Adam was tickling Ben like he sometimes does. Ben kept squealing and laughing. Ben let out small roars and I needed to tell Adam to watch how much he tickles Ben. Ben does not need to show off his powers. I don't want a lot of people to know that my son can transform into a beast like my husband. My husband can still transform into a beast. Really no one knows that he can still transform into a beast. Everyone thinks that the spell is broken and he is completely human and that my son is completely human as well. I don't want anyone to know. The servants know not to tell about Ben's secret. I should have lowered the staff in the castle but I didn't and neither did Adam. The staff was the same size it was when I first came here to this castle. They all promised that they wouldn't tell anyone outside this castle.

Ten years later, it was close to Ben's coronation. We managed to keep his powers a secret. Ten years we kept it a secret. "How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king you're just a baby", Adam said as we walked into the room where Ben was being tailored for is coronation suit. "He's turning sixteen dear", I said. "Sixteen that's far too young to be crowned king, I didn't make a good decision until I was at least forty two", Adam said. "You decided to marry me at twenty eight", I said as I raised an eyebrow at him. "It was either you or a tea pot", Adam said. "Mom dad I have my first official proclamation", Ben said. "Go on we're listening", I said. "I've decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance to live here in Auradon", Ben said. "The children of our sworn enemies living amongst us", Adam exploded. "We start out with a few at first the ones that need our help the most, I've already chosen them", Ben said. "Who are their parents", I asked. "Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, and Maleficent", he said. "Maleficent she's the worst villain in the land", Adam said. "Dad, just hear me out here", Ben said. "They are guilty of unspeakable crimes", Adam said. "Dad, their children are innocent don't you think that they have a shot at a normal life", Ben said. "I suppose that their children are innocent", Adam said. "Very well done", I said to Ben before I left the room. Ben still has his magic. He has to have it for the rest of his life. He's probably going to need it. He needs it more than Adam does right now. Ben is young and he still has his life in front of himself. I don't like to get technical with anything especially life. I'm tired and I needed a cup of coffee right now. I was up all night with the twins while Adam was in bed all night. The twins have colds and they kept me up all night.

The twins are ten years old and they were born when Ben was six years old. They are going to attend Ben's royal coronation. It's going to be difficult to let go of one kid. Well at least I have two more kids to hold onto though. Having three kids isn't so bad even if your oldest is a son and the heir to the throne. Ben is so grown up and he can make for the better or for the worst. This proclamation is just a test to see if having villain kids here really can work. We just have to start with a few at first and if it works we can invite more; that's if we are up to it. These kids being here won't be an easy thing to deal with at first. I think as we get used to them we'll learn to like them. They need time to get used to us.

The villain kids soon came. Fairy Godmother said that the welcoming ceremony went well. She said that Ben will make a great king. He introduced himself very nicely and he was preparing to be king in that way. He went to a few meetings with his father so he will know what they are like when he becomes king. He went to a few meetings by himself and hosted them on his own. He said that it was rough hosting the meetings on his own. He now knows what its like to be king. Adam told Ben that a king has to believe in himself even when it isn't easy. Well I know that being queen of Auradon and being a mom wasn't easy. Especially that month when Ben got his magic and that was the hardest month of my life.

A few days after family day it was Ben's coronation and I was so proud for my son. I got up earlier than usual. I got the long floor length golden gown out of the closet. Adam got his old suit out and put it on. I got my hair brushed and curled up. I also got my tiara and put it on. Adam got his crown on. Ben tried it on recently and he's lucky that it fits him. Ben next to Adam, Ben is pretty small.

Adam and I went to the church and we got there before Ben and we were lucky for that. Fairy Godmother was there before we did. Her wand was there as well. She blesses with that wand. The whole school gets to come. I could be able to get rest that I most desperately need.

The coronation went on smoothly until Jane swiped the wand out of Fairy Godmother's wand. "Child what are you doing", she screamed. "If you won't make me beautiful I'll do it myself", Jane screamed back. Sparks came out of the wand and one went out of the building and I don't know where it went. Mal, one of the kids that came from the Isle of the Lost and Ben's new girlfriend snatched the wand from Jane's hand. "Be careful Mal", I said. "Mal give me the wand", Ben said. "Ben stand back", Mal said. "You don't have to do this Mal", Ben said. "But our parents", Mal said. "Your parents made their choice now make yours", Ben said. A green puff of smoke came in and when the smoke cleared we saw Maleficent. "I'm baaaaaaaack", she screeched. I saw Ben ready to charge so I went and grabbed him. "Adam the girls", I yelled toward Adam. He grabbed the girls and pulled them in close to him. "Bibbidi Bobbididy", Fairy Godmother started to say. "Boo sike", Maleficent said and everyone froze. No one moved or breathed. I was stuck clinging to my son's arm. He was stuck stiff like everyone else in the church hall. I really didn't know what was going on but I know when I was unfrozen Ben got away from my grasp.

When it was safe Adam let go of the girls and they went to make sure that Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie were okay. The girls seemed to be okay. They were my twins and they were still so cute. Mal took interest in the girls when she met them. She wanted to actually get to know them. She's not like Audrey who was self absorbed in herself. She was a tough little fairy. Well based on where she came from she would be tough enough to live.

Four years later, Ben, Mal, and their friends graduated from high school. Ben was busy being king. Mal went on to an international magic team. She was only going to do it for a year. She was going to come back in a year.

One year later, Mal came back. I watched every game that she played that she has played in the past year. She has won them all. Ben watched them all with me. He was happy for Mal. Mal was so happy to be famous for a year. She looked really tired. When she came back all she seemed to do was sleep. She couldn't sleep and I could tell. She looked like she was soar all over her body. I gave her some pain medicine and she fell right to sleep. I gave Jane some pain medicine as well. Jane was on the team with Mal. They did pretty well on the team when they played the games. Mal called and texted me when she had the time and when she wasn't so tired that she fell asleep after the game or practice. She was on some team that never really could win. I was happy that she helped them win. She was the top scorer for the team. Jane and Mal played for D'voaux team. I'm not sure who created that team. The girls loved to play for the team but they missed out on a year of their friends. I couldn't wait to tell them about their friends. There was so much to tell about their friends that I didn't know where to start. Mal has done some things that made Jane a little bit tougher. I don't know how she got Jane to be a little bit tougher but I know that it worked.

Ben proposed to Mal to marry him. Mal said yes that she would marry him. I wasn't expecting my son to marry Mal. Its not like I hate it; its just I wonder how Mal's going to react to being queen of Auradon. It wasn't that I didn't want Mal to be queen of Auradon; it was just that I was just scared of her mom. Her mom could possibly come back and take Auradon from us. She could invite more villains and have them kick everyone out of their castles and to help rule Auradon. Villains could tear up Auradon and make as if that we never created it. Mal said that she didn't want to go back to the team and so did Jane because they didn't want to through the training that they had when they were on the team. Mal was team captain when of the magic team when she was in high school. She still has the Auradon Prep magic team jacket.

I couldn't wait for the wedding. I didn't know what they wanted at their wedding. I don't think that they were sure themselves. Ben and Mal were a cute together. Mal would play games with Maddison and Bailey. It would be mostly board games. The first board game that they played was Sorry. They all had chances to win. Bailey and Maddison mostly won the games that they played. They also played Uno, The Game of Life, and Monopoly. Mal kept buying property and the girl kept landing on the spaces that she bought. Mal took the girl broke by the end of the game. I love to see the girls smile when they are together. Mal still has a little evil in her laugh when she laughs. She's not evil in any way, shape, or form. Audrey pushed Bailey and Maddison off to the side so she could have Ben all to herself. Mal doesn't do anything like that. I thought that Audrey was too self absorbed. I learned to like Mal for who she actually is. Mal and I didn't want anything bad to happen to the girls. I can tell that Mal likes the color purple because she wears purple anything. She wears purple anything.

It was soon Ben and Mal's wedding day. I went to see if Mal was getting ready when I got up. Evie was here and she was going to help Mal get ready for the wedding. Bailey, Maddison, Evie, and Mal all slept in Mal's room.

"Evie when you're done with Mal's hair and makeup, could you do my makeup", Bailey said. "Mine to", Maddison said. "Maybe a little bit on you two because I don't want your mom to get mad at me for putting makeup on you", Evie said. I cleared my throat to let them know that I was present in the room. "Is it okay, Belle", Evie said. "Yeah, it's okay, but just a little bit because the girls are beautiful the way that they are", I said. "Belle, I have to tell you something", Mal said. "What is it Mal", I asked. "I'm pregnant", she said. "How far along are you", I asked Mal. "Not sure", she said. "You should tell Ben", I said. "When", she said. "When you're on your honeymoon with him", she said. "Alright", she said. We all got ready and Fairy Godmother came to get us for the wedding. I could see that Mal was nervous about getting married. I told her that I was nervous about getting married myself. She didn't believe me and I told her it was true. She said that I wasn't pregnant when I got married. She was nervous and I told her to relax. Everything was going to be fine. She looked a little pale and she told me that it was morning sickness. I just told her to breath and that it would calm down. I had a bucket for her luckily. She threw up in the bucket. She just emptied her stomach of its contents. I told her to get it all out. She looked really sick. I was never that sick when I was pregnant with Ben or the twins. It must be that she's getting married today.

Mal soon stopped puking her guts out and we went to the wedding. Mal made it in time for the wedding. I hurriedly got to my place. I knew that I wasn't late. I couldn't be late for today. I was lucky that Mal had her day today. It was the day that I get a daughter-in-law. Adam walked her down the aisle. Ben looked really happy to marry someone that he felt like he could share his life with. I don't care who he shares his life with as long as he's happy. They were soon married and they went on their honeymoon.

About two weeks later, Mal and Ben came back. Mal is now queen of Auradon and my daughter-in-law. My daughter-in-law is pregnant. She said that she told Ben that she was pregnant. I couldn't wait for the baby to come. I hoped that it wasn't going to turn out to be more than one kid that she gives birth to in a life time. She is just herself and I like that about her and I think that Adam likes that about her as well. Adam doesn't know that she is pregnant. I told Mal and Ben that they are expectant parents. They eventually told him and he almost freaked. Adam stayed calm and hoped that it was a boy. I wasn't sure why Adam would want a grandson when we had a lot of trouble with Ben when he was a little boy.

Right when Adam and I were about to leave Mal fell to the floor. Ben caught her and gently to the floor. "Mal, Mal", he said. There was no answer from the pregnant fairy on the floor. "Mom, dad there's something wrong with Mal", Ben said. He picked Mal up and I pulled out my phone and called for an ambulance. I rode in the ambulance with Mal and Ben rode with his father in a car. I didn't know what was wrong with Mal. When we got to the hospital I signed in at the receptionist desk. The person at the receptionist desk gave me some papers about Mal. I filled Mal's full name in the patients name box. I filled out Maleficent Birtha Cooper with JR, meaning junior. I turned it back into the receptionist and she filled it out into the computer. I didn't know that much about Mal but enough to fill out the papers here at the hospital. Ben and Adam came into the waiting room from outside. I told them that I didn't hear anything about Mal. Ben was worried about Mal and his baby that she was pregnant with. He wanted to see Mal and I could tell. I wanted to see Mal just as much as Ben did.

We all got to see Mal soon enough. Mal would be going home in about two days. She looked tired and weak. I don't like to see anyone that looked so weak. The doctor told me that she was dehydrated and to make sure that she gets plenty of rest and fluids. She had to get plenty of rest and fluids for the next month or two. She was pretty okay with that. She loved to watch her old teammates on her old magic team play magic games against other magic teams. Her teammates were still going strong and winning because they replaced her with someone else that was strong and powerful like Mal. They also replaced Jane with someone that is high-strong and was encouraging like Jane.

About three days later, Mal was at home getting plenty of rest and fluids. She looked like she could use all that she could get in nine months. At the end of nine months is when the work begins because she has to bring a life into the world. I wanted to have plenty of rest. I was happy that I could do so much for just one person. I did so much for my dad when I lived with him. I taught Bailey and Maddison a few recipes that I learned from my mom when she was alive.

Mal drank a lot of water in the past few days. That meant that she was getting plenty of fluids. Ben would let her sleep when she felt like she needed it. Mal can't drink coffee or have anything to do with Alcohol or Marijuana. She didn't think that she would make a good mom like I was; she thought that she would be like her own mom.

She never expected to have kids at such a young age. I don't think that she ever expected to have kids or to fall in love or to choose good over all evil. I feel like there is good in everyone whether they believe it or not or whether they choose it or not. I don't think even think that the villains choose good, believe in goodness, or even think twice about it. I want the villains and their kids and their to believe in good. I'm not going to tell them what to believe in.

At the end of nine months, Mal gave went into labor and gave birth to a baby girl. My son and daughter-in-law had a princess. They were happy to have a girl.


End file.
